Ruban rouge
by Dissectation
Summary: [HM AP] Rouge. La couleur qui le distrait. La couleur qu'elle porte le mieux. La couleur que prennent ses joues quand il la voit. La couleur de ce sentiment qui naît en lui.


**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

Dans ma partie j'ai coiffé ma fermière d'un chapeau de paille à ruban rouge parce que je trouvais ça joli, sans savoir que certains vêtements plaisent à certains célibataires. Jusqu'à ce que j'aille parler à Toby et voit sa réaction. Du coup j'ai pris l'habitude de le voir tous les jours pour qu'il complimente ma fermière parce que c'est toujours agréable, et pêcher environs une heure avec lui (à ses cotés, plutôt), et c'est ce qui m'a inspiré ce one-shot.

Il n'y aura pas de suite, donc! Ce qui est génial parce que les fics à chapitres me stressent pas mal.

* * *

 **Ruban rouge**

•••

La chaleur de l'été est presque étouffante. Toby essuie la sueur de son front à l'aide de sa manche. Ses vêtements amples le laisse respirer mais il se sent tout de même un peu trop lourd pour être tout à fait confortable.

Au bord du ponton, il regarde le ciel. Il l'attend. 14 heures. Tous les jours de beau temps. Un rendez-vous. Une routine. La jeune fille qui a, depuis quelques mois, reprit la vieille ferme abandonnée. Elle va venir. Elle doit venir.

Plus il pense à elle, et son retard, plus il a de mal à respirer. Et il ne peut même pas en rejeter la faute au soleil, protégé sous son chapeau de paille. Il ne sait pas, ne comprend pas, d'où lui vient ce malaise. Sa canne à pêche commence à lui glisser des mains, tant elles sont moites.

Tout seul sur le ponton d'un port depuis trop longtemps sans bateaux, Toby se sent de plus en plus mal.

D'où il se tient il peut voir le phare, près de la plage, et en se concentrant arrive même à distinguer son petit cousin, qu'il reconnaît grâce à sa casquette bleue. Paolo semble plus petit que d'habitude. Toby met un peu de temps à comprendre qu'il est simplement accroupi pour caresser le chat blanc qui passe tout son temps autour du phare. Il se souvint l'intérêt soudain qu'eut un jour Paolo à l'égard de ce vieux chat. D'un coup le félin devint le seul sujet de conversation connu de son cousin. Entre autres observations de l'animal, Pao exposait son plan pour apprivoiser le chat. Le nourrir, le caresser, jouer avec lui… Et il ne se souvient plus quoi d'autre. La dernière partie était plutôt étonnante pourtant, il n'aurait pas du avoir de mal à la retenir. Les sourcils froncés il se concentra pour se remémorer cette partie du plan presque normal de Paolo, bien content d'avoir autre chose auquel penser.

 **« Salut! »**

Il sursauta. Trop penché sur son problème de mémoire il n'avait pas remarqué les bruits de pas se rapprochant, et maintenant elle était là. Si près de lui. Leurs épaules se frôlaient presque.

Molly.

Ses yeux légèrement plissées à cause de son sourire. Et l'ombre couvrant son visage formée par son chapeau qu'elle portait tous les jours depuis le début de l'été.

Toby aurait pu le jurer, tout était de la faute de ce chapeau. Un chapeau de paille, comme le sien, mais beaucoup plus joli. Déjà car il n'était pas aussi vieux et abimé que ce qu'osait porter Toby sur le haut de son crâne. Non, celui de Molly était beaucoup plus rond, et souple, tressé à la dernière mode. Un tissu rouge en protégeait les bords, et un épais ruban d'un rouge encore plus éclatant s'enroulait autour de sa calotte ronde.

Ce rouge l'hypnotisait. Molly le portait parfaitement. Il la mettait tellement en valeur. Et dès que Toby la voyait ainsi son cœur se mettait à battre ridiculement vite et il pouvait sentir ses joues chauffer. Il ne comprenait juste pas pourquoi ça le mettait dans un tel état.

C'est vrai après tout: Molly est jolie. Son visage rond, son sourire d'enfant impressionné par la moindre chose, ses yeux noisettes… Tout était charmant. Mais il n'avait commencé à ressentir _ça_ qu'à partir de la première fois qu'il la vit coiffée de ce chapeau. Le poussant à croire qu'il avait du au moins être ensorcelé. Après tout il y a bien un magicien en ville. Toby ne sait pas trop quelle sorte de magie il pratique mais ce genre de tours doit surement faire parti de ses compétences.

La jeune fille le ramena sur terre d'un geste de la main passant avec lenteur devant son visage. Toby ne put alors que se sentir gêné de ce moment d'absence. Mais Molly balança ce sentiment au loin grâce à son rire. Elle avait tendance à souvent faire ça. Rire. Si bien que, malgré lui, Toby l'avait enregistré dans sa mémoire. Et il pouvait, quand il le voulait, se le jouer pour lui seul.

Toby se ressaisit. Il fallait se tenir droit, les jambes bien encrées au sol; tout était dans la posture. Se concentrer… Mais du coin de l'œil, il l'observait.

Elle avait, comme toujours, ramenée sa canne à pêche. Si elle avait d'autres choses à faire? Surement. Des tas, même. S'occuper d'une ferme, en plus toute seule, devait demander encore plus de travail que Toby ne pouvait l'imaginer. Mais Molly prenait chaque jours une heure de son temps pour le passer avec lui, au ponton, à attendre que le poisson morde la ligne.

Ce n'était plus une débutante. Elle n'avait plus besoin de l'aide de Toby pour préparer son hameçon. Elle n'avait plus non plus besoin qu'il lui montre comment jeter sa ligne à l'eau, comment donner du lest, ou remonter le poisson. Tout ça, il le lui avait déjà apprit. Et bien qu'ils soient encore loin d'être au même niveau, Molly n'était clairement plus une débutante.

Il aimait ces rendez-vous. Pour la compagnie, bien sur. Le temps paraît moins long lorsqu'on a quelqu'un a qui parler ou simplement avec qui partager ce moment. Mais aussi, surtout, parce que c'était elle.

Aujourd'hui, elle portait une jupe qui allait avec le ruban de son chapeau. Rouge. Décidemment, cette couleur lui encombrait le coin de l'œil. Même en fixant au loin, en se concentrant sur le bleu de l'océan et du ciel, sur la ligne un peu mystérieuse qui les sépare… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer le rouge de Molly.

Des fois, il se demande si elle ne s'ennuie pas avec lui. Toby ne parle pas beaucoup. A peur de dire des bêtises, ou d'ennuyer les gens. Molly, elle, ne semble pas filtrer ses paroles. Quand elle dit une bêtise, ou s'emmêle dans ses propos, quand elle n'arrive plus à prononcer correctement un mot, ou écorche une expression en la rendant incompréhensible… Elle rit. Et elle reprend, sans avoir l'air gênée, sans s'embêter de ce qu'on peut penser d'elle, surement. Il admire ça, chez elle.

Elle lui raconte sa vie à la ferme. Les animaux qu'elle élève, l'attention qu'elle leur donne. Ses plantations à surveiller et arroser tous les jours. Les mauvaises herbes à arracher avant qu'elles n'empiètes sur les récoltes. La perte d'un partie des ses plans lors d'un typhon. Le travail physique, la fatigue, les moments de repos. Devoir acheter régulièrement de nouvelles graines et semences, sans compter les divers ustensiles pour l'agriculture et l'élevage.

En plus de tout ça, prendre le temps de saluer chaque habitants de la région, leur demander des nouvelles, passer du temps avec eux… Oh, mais elle va tout de même se coucher tôt! Il faut bien quand à six heures du matin l'on sort déjà de chez soi pour s'occuper du bétail.

Et comme à chaque fois. Elle termine sur un rire.

Toby s'en mordit les lèvres. Lorsqu'il s'autorisait à la détailler, il pouvait voir les muscles de ses bras, de ses jambes. Bien plus puissants que les siens. Quand elle retirait ses gants, il voyait ses mains abimées par le travail de la terre, des matériaux lourds qu'elle devait transporter et manipuler. Ses propres mains n'étaient que striées par le fil de pêche. C'est tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout sa vie durant; pêcher. Il avait presque honte face à elle. Essayant de se rassurer en se disant que la pêche est un travail tout aussi important.

Mais surtout, ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, c'est comment elle arrivait, malgré tout, à être aussi belle.

D'autres diront peut être qu'elle n'a rien de spécial. Que ses formes ne sont pas idéales. Que son visage est trop simple, et ses cuisses trop larges.

Pourtant, Molly a une peau magnifique. Chaque jours, elle apparait un peu plus bronzée, et chaque teinte lui va. Ses cheveux légèrement ondulés rebondissent tout autour de son visage. Ni long ni court. Et son sourire. Il pourrait dire tant de choses de son sourire. À quel point il semble honnête. Comme il pourrait tout croire si elle lui sourit. La façon dont ses lèvres remontent sur ses joues, et laissent découvrir ses dents. Et comme son plus grand sourire l'oblige à fermer complètement les yeux, se laissant entièrement faire, n'imposant aucune résistance.

Il en a vu d'autres des sourires. Les lèvres charnues de Maya qui ne se lassent jamais de manger et rire. Celles, bien dessinés de Kathy, qui ne se tordent que d'un coté, pour un sourire en coin et légèrement mystérieux, comme si elle refusait de tout dévoiler. Le sourire qui se cache derrière les mains de la timide Candace. Ou Renée, qui entre-ouvre les lèvres et laisse toujours échapper dans un souffle un 'ah' ou un 'eh' qui témoignent de sa joie ou de son amusement.

Ce sont tous des sourires formidables. Mais celui de Molly a ce quelque chose qui lui remous l'estomac et lui donne la sensation qu'il est sur le point de tomber d'une hauteur telle qu'il ne pourra pas survivre à la chute.

Est-il rouge? Est-ce que ça ce voit dans son regard? Est-il si évident? Quand Molly se tourne vers lui, il n'a aucun moyen de savoir si elle se rend compte de son état. L'état dans lequel elle le met.

Ses prises mises au frais, ses gants remis en place, et sa canne à pêche rangée, ramène Toby à la réalité. L'heure est passée. Le rendez-vous se termine.

Elle rabat une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille. Ce geste fait tomber le devant de son chapeau sur ses yeux. Ses gants doucement se referment sur les bords rouges du chapeau de paille, pour, d'un geste, le remettre bien en place. Cette scène ne dure que quelques secondes. Pourtant Toby a l'impression d'avoir regardé un film au ralenti. Il se déçoit en réalisant qu'il n'y a pas de touche arrière pour revoir ce moment, encore et encore.

Un dernier sourire.

 **« À demain! »**

Et elle s'en va. La tâche carmin s'éloigne, se faisait de plus en plus petite.

Son cœur se calme, peu à peu. Il lui faut maintenant trouver une excuse pour expliquer sa mauvaise pêche, distraite, qui le font chaque fois ramener moins de poissons qu'il en avait l'habitude.


End file.
